Shoulda Checked the Gate ~ Part One
by Delyera
Summary: Yolei, Davis, Cody, TK, and Kari return to the world, but people, um, discover them. WARNING: I've protrayed Cody as an aggressive little gnat with a temper. Please R & R!!


~This was written after I saw the episode where they're all trapped under the sea. It made me realize that Cody can have a major attitude. It seems so funny, seeing as he's this calm, Judo-type, but still. I saw something, went for it, and it turned out way weird.~  
  
  
"Okay!" announced Yolei. "Let's go back to our world! Is everyone ready?"  
  
TK looked around. "Yeah, I think so. Where's Cody, though?"  
  
"I'M RIGHT HERE!!" Cody shrieked, jumping into the air, his fists flailing madly. "HOW COME YOU GUYS CAN NEVER SEE ME?!"  
  
"Maybe because you're so-" Davis mock coughed. "*cough*short*cough*."  
  
"I'M NOT SHORT!" exclaimed Cody, growing redder by the second. "I'M THE AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR PEOPLE MY AGE!"  
  
"CODY!" Kari yelled, very uncharacteristically, immediately stopping him in mid-rant. "Chill," she told him in a barely audible voice.  
  
TK coughed. "Time to go back, I say," he said in a fake British accent.  
  
"Since when do you speak like that, TI?" asked Davis, mutilating TK's name once again.   
  
Kari cut in. "Let's go!" She held her DigiVice out towards the TV that just happened to be sitting on the forest floor in front of them.   
  
"You know, it's very convenient that those TV's are EVERYWHERE!" Yolei commented enthusiastically. Maybe a bit too enthusiastically.  
  
"They're not everywhere!" Cody said. "There's not one RIGHT THERE!" he pointed to some invisible spot three kajillion miles away. "SEE?! YOU'RE WRONG, YOLEI! WRONG, I SAY!"  
  
Yolei put her DigiVice up and went into the TV, followed closely behind by TK and Davis. Cody shrugged and followed too.  
  
Veemon, Gatomon, Patomon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon all blinked. "They forgot us!" wailed Veemon.   
  
"Oh, shut up," said Gatomon, and rushed into the TV just as Cody was disappearing. The rest of the Digimon followed her.  
  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh . . . The little song "Here We Go" (from the movie CD) played loudly in everyone's ears as they traveled amongst the DigiPortal. In that strange, prodigious way, everyone wound up at the school computer at the same time and manage to fit through the screen too!! COOL!  
  
As they all tumbled onto the floor, Davis hit his head and sat up groaning. "Ouch. Remind me to pack us some airbags next time we do some Digi-traveling."  
  
Gatomon leaped onto the desk. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped back down immediately. "What is it, Gatomon?" Kari asked her.  
  
"There are other humans in the room," Gatomon told her.  
  
"GREAT! NOW WE'RE CAUGHT!! COULDN'T YOU STUPID IDIOTS HAVE CHECKED THE-" TK managed to grab a computer mouse and shove it down Cody's throat. He immediately shut up.  
  
The five stood up, concealing their Digimon behind their backs. Kari smiled innocently, as did TK. Davis looked at them and decided to smile too. Yolei was too busy trying to keep Hawkmon from peeking out from behind her shoulder and Cody was being mad. "Might I ask what just happened?" It was the computer teacher, Mr. Jichi. He was in the midst of teaching a class on web design when these five kids had just POPPED out of the computer screen. He was more than a bit shaken up.  
  
Everyone turned to Davis. After all, thought Yolei. He is our leader. He'll know what to do! Davis is so smart and cute and he's just-  
  
"Uh . . ." Davis stuttered, his voice cracking. "We uh . . . You see, there was this problem with the computer and we all- NYAAH!" he yelled, then darted out the open classroom door.  
  
"Wuss," muttered TK. The entire computer class stared at Veemon, who was waddling after Davis. (Yeah, I know it should be the in-training form, but I don't remember what Veemon's in-training form is, or any of them for that matter, so bear with me . . . please.)   
  
TK sighed and Kari put her arm on his shoulder. "You explain it, TK," she told him, and he promptly turned red.   
  
"Okay," said TK, is voice cracking also. "You see, we all saw this weird, uh . . . flashy thing at the computer and we went over to inspect it and then- NYAAH!" he yelled, then darted out the open classroom door. Patamon followed closely behind.  
  
"Cody, you do it," encouraged Yolei.   
  
"WHY SHOULD I DO IT? JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE TOO CARELESS TO CHECK THE GATE BEFORE WE RETURNED TO FROM THE DIGIWORLD, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I SHOULD HAVE TO-" He paused, then watched as the entire class was transfixed by the major tactical error he had made. "AND THEN- NYAAH!" he yelled, then darted out the open classroom door. Armadillomon started to follow him, paused, then continued.  
  
Kari and Yolei exchanged looks. "What are we going to do?" whispered Kari.   
  
"I know!" exclaimed Yolei. She addressed the class. "And then, when we pushed the escape key, it- NYAAH!" she yelled, grabbed Kari's wrist, then darted out the open classroom door. Gatomon and Hawkmon raced after them.  
  
"Oookay," said Mr. Jichi. He blinked.  



End file.
